Finding love where you least expect it
by Biggestrusher11
Summary: Rainbow Dash is finally a wonderbolt. There she meets Soarin. They start to fall for eachother. But will one Pegasus try to break there love and how far will she go?


**Lets get this over with**

**I don't own My Little Pony **

**I wish I did though I got my inspiration from the song,Your gonna go far kid (rainbow dash version)**

Rainbow Dash's POV

I looked out my window. Today is the wonderbolts try outs! I can't believe it. It was my dream. As I was in my fantasy there was a knock at the door. It was Derpy. What do you want Derpy I'm in a rush. Oh, sorry Rainbow Dash I have a message for you. Thanks Derpy. I read the note and it said.

Dear Rainbow Dash,

We have been looking at your records and they are fantastic. Being the winner of the best young flier competition, saving Equestria twice, and being the top student at the wonderbolts academy. Come to my office in Cloudsdale.

Sincerely, Spitfire

I read it over and over again. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was so happy. I raced over to Cloudsdale and went to Spitfire's office. I knocked on the door, but a stallion opened the door. Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. What's your name? I asked. Soarin he replied. Are you here to see Spitfire? Yes, Sir. I said. He just chuckled. Don't need to call me sir. If your seeing Spitfire, I bet you will be calling me pal soon. He let me walk into the office where Spitfire was. I was really confused, but I said To Spitfire, you wanted to see me ma'am. Yes I did Rainbow Dash. We would like to make you an official wonderbolt. Oh My Gosh. This better not me another prank of Pinkie Pie's. Pinkie who Soarin replied. My best friend, well actually I have five. Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. I said. Aren't they the Element's of Harmony. He asked. Yeah. But aren't there six? He said. Well... I exclaimed. Your looking at the element of loyalty. Woah. Spitfire said surprised. It would be great to have you on the team even more now. Well lets get to practice Soarin said.

Soarin's POV

I wanted to ask her out on a date. She seemed like a really nice mare. She was fierce, beautiful, and could take on anything ahead of her. Hey Rainbow Dash I yelled to get her attention. Yeah she said while trotting over to where I was. Want to go for a midnight flying session tonight. Sounds fun she said with energy in her eyes. Great I replied!

Spitfire's POV

What he asked her out on a date and not me! I'm going to make sure she doesn't even make it to the first show. Suddenly Soarin came up to me. Hey Soarin what are you doing. I need you advice, what should I say to Rainbow Dash. We have a uh flying session tonight. Oh just say how good she is at flying. Things that will make her feel good. Oh and when is this "flying session?" Midnight why? No reason.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I couldn't wait to see Soarin. At this point I started to like him more than a friend. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Soarin. Hey I said. I know a great place. Want to go there. Sure he said. He followed me to my favorite spot. A soft cloud just above Ponyville. What a breath taking view. He exclaimed. Yeah. How did you find it? I found it while clearing the sky for my job. I left this one though. He laughed. Wow I can't believe your boss aloud you to do that. Well I may have not told him. He just laughed again. Then I started to laugh with him.

Spitfire's POV

It was almost time for me to execute my plan. I would break her wing so she could'nt fly. She won't be able to be on the wonderbolts with a wing like that. Then she won't be able to hang out with Soarin. I waited until Soarin was distracted by something, then I zoomed over and broke Rainbow's wing. There was a scream of pain. I flew away as fast as possible.

Soarin's POV

I looked over in horror as I saw Rainbow's wing broken. What happened? I don't know. She choked out through tears. Come on we have to get you to a hospital. No take me to the library. Wha... Just do it Soarin. Ok ok. I said as I flew over to the library. Excuse me... I started to say. Rainbow! I heard. All of a sudden a purple unicorn came in the room. What happened? Don't tell me you hurt her. Her horn started to glow purple. No! We were on a da... Flying session. Rainbow what happened? I don't no Twilight. Twilight? I said in confusion. Oh your best friend. Yes she said. She has a good healing spell. I'll call the others Twilight answered. A few minutes later, four other ponies came in. One of them looked really sad, so I walked up to her. Hey everything's going to be fine. It's not that. She's broke her wing before. I don't think she can do that again. It might never be able to heal. I didn't want to say it ,but what if it did happen? Flying was her life. What's your name anyway. She asked. Soarin. Soarin! Her mood changed instantly. Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. The orange one is Applejack, the white one is Rarity, and the yellow one is Fluttershy. Twilight suddenly popped out her head and told me to come in. I was confused. Why did Rainbow want see me instead of her friends? As I walked in I saw her smiling. Hey she said. It's pretty banged up. She could only make the pain go away. I might have to quit the wonderbolts. I was in shock. She would give her own life to be on the team. She finally got on it and her wing was broken. Is that because you had already broken it before, yeah how did you know? I talked to Pinkie Pie. Oh, we'll thanks for being there for me. Your welcome. Oh and Rainbow. I've been meaning to ask you something. What is it? Well the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up and I wondered if you would want to go with me. Just one thing. What? Don't let me near any statues. I laughed remembering last year.

Time Skip

Rainbow Dash's POV

I was getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala. I had on a beautiful purple dress. (dress is cover picture) I had still no idea how I broke my wing. I could fly just not fast. I heard the doorbell ring. Expecting Soarin I opened the door. It was Spitfire. Oh hey Spitfi... Don't talk. I will hurt all your friends if you continue to go out with Soarin. I was shocked. But why? Because I like him idiot! With that she grabbed my wing and jumped on it. I screamed in pain.

Soarin's POV

I was flying over to Rainbow's house. I was finally going to tell her I loved her. I heard a scream of pain. Something I never wanted to hear again. I raced over to Rainbow's house knocking down the door. I couldn't believe the seen in front if me. Rainbow in the floor with tears in her eyes. Spitfire crushing her broken wing. I fumed with anger. Rainbow Dash, the toughest pony around was being treated like she wasn't supposed to be born. Spitfire! I...I...It's not what it looks like. Rainbow Dash? I said trying to get the truth. Spitfire glared at her. Then Rainbow said were just playing. A friendly game. I didn't believe one word of it, but I twent along. Ok I guess. I got Rainbow off the floor and said ready? Yep she said with a small smile. Wait where are you guys going? Spitfire asked. To the Grand Galloping Gala. Rainbow said hiding all of her nervousness. Ok Spitfire said. But before she left she glared at Rainbow. Rainbow took a step back. We had to walk because Rainbow's wing was even more messed up. What really went on back there? Se stepped on my wing and told me to stay away from you. All of a sudden, Spitfire came up behind us a kicked Rainbow in the back. I thought I told you not to tell him. She looked scared. Thankfully Pinkie Pie heard and woke up. She gasped waking up the rest of her friends. They all gasped at the sight of Rainbow. Her dress was now torn and her hair was messy. Rarity screamed and said I made that dress. Oh who ever did this to Rainbow and my dress will pay. I think I can help you with that. What do you mean, sugarcube? I pointed over to Spitfire who just stood there in shock. For the first time I heard Fluttershy talk. You big meanie! None of us expected that from her. Princess Celestial came in the seen. I was really surprised to see her. Twilight called me is there something... She gasped. Rainbow are you ok. A few tears left Rainbow. Princess Celestial picked her up. I'll fly her back who wants to come with everyone raised there hands, but Twilight said. I think we should let Pinkie and Soarin go. They all nodded there heads. I picked up Pinkie and we flew off. As we flew Princess Celestia asked me who did this. Spitfire I answered. But why. She said a little more furious. I chuckled. She was jealous of me and Rainbow. Well her actions have been horrible. She replied. We came up to Canterlot and everyone that saw us was gasping. Pinkie was just sitting on my back not caring about anything ,but getting Rainbow Dash better. We came up to the infermery, and Princess Celestia put her on a bed. Rainbow opened her eyes. Where am I? She asked. Your in Canterlot. You could tell she was afraid. Hey Spirfire's not here. She can't hurt you. I'm afraid. I won't be able to be on the wonderbolts with her on it.

Rainbow Dash's POV

She won't be on the team anymore. I heard Soarin say. She can't be kicked off though. She is the captain. I think I can fix that. Princess Celestia said with Spitfire behind her. I scooted up in the bed I was in to get away from her. Spitfire your off the team. If I catch you doing anything like this again your exiled from Equestria. Do you understand? Yes princess. With that she flew away. I have never Princess Celestia more serious. Atleast she's gone. Dont worry Rainbow, Your Gonna Go Far Kid. I'll leave you to be she said.

Soarin's POV

Your the strongest pony I know. But.. She tried to say. No buts your amazing. I started to sing your gonna go far kid to get her spirits high and her encouragement up.

_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time _

_And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach _

_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd _

_And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet _

_Now dance, dance, dance, man, he never had a chance _

_And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_And now you steal away _

_Take him out today _

_Nice work you did _

_You're gonna go far, kid _

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise _

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes _

_When you walk away, nothing more to say _

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives _

_Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights _

_So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay _

_And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me _

_Now dance, dance, dance, man, I never had a chance _

_And no one even knew, it was really only you _

_And now you'll lead the way _

_Show the light of day _

_Nice work you did _

_You're gonna go far, kid _

_Trust, deceived _

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise _

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes _

_When you walk away, nothing more to say _

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives _

_Now dance, dance, dance, he never had a chance _

_And no one even knew, it was really only you _

_So dance, dance, dance, I never had a chance _

_It was really only you With a thousand lies and a good disguise _

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes _

_When you walk away, nothing more to say _

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives _

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies _

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes _

_When you walk away, nothing more to say _

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

I love you. I said. I love you too she replied. With that we kissed.

Epilogue Rainbow Dash's POV

Rain Chaser come here! Me and Soarin's thirteen year old son was racing around the house. Rain if you don't come here there is no race against your parents. He immediately stopped. He knew we were wonderbolts and that I was the best young flier champ. He loves to think he can beat us. He wants to be just like us when he grows up. Soarin walks in. Hey guys. Hey Soarin. Rain Chaser is in for a little racing what about you. I could go for a win. A win. Rain scoffed. Be nice. Is white coat and dark blue mane were adorable though. I looked him straight into his magenta eyes. His cutie mark is a big rainbow rain cloud. He got it when he looked at a rainbow. He started to go towards it. That's when he discovered he loved to fly. I sighed. That day was magical. , but I have to focus on the present I have a son and husband to beat. On your marke, up get set, go! I yelled we raced each other for what seemed like hours. In the end we all tied, but knowing me I probably one. Pinkie was his Godmother and the girls were his aunts. Soarin's childhood friends were his uncles. You heard me correctly. They all hooked up. We introduced them to eachother and they fell. Fluttershy is with Butterscotch, Pinkie is with Candy Apple, Applejack is with Orangeblossom, Rarity is with Speed Chaser, and Twilight is with Eclipse. We are all very happy. I have grown very close to Princess Celestia. Princess Luna as well. I hang with them a lot. Every time I visit she says I'm gonna go far. Referring back to that one night. I always tell her. I'm past far because of Soarin. And everyone I return home he says he loves me. Just like that one night. I don't no where Spirfire is. I don't care. She's out of my life. I have a wonderful life here.


End file.
